1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method of updating vehicle information, and more particularly, to a system and a method of updating vehicle information for use in a vehicle by using a wireless access point connected to a telematics server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently telematics service for vehicles, such as “MOZEN” telematics service, has become widely available. As result, the automotive industry has been able to offer various services can these type telematics servers. For example, a vehicle user can store a file provided by the telematics server through a universal serial bus (USB) to update vehicle information by, for example, a USB terminal and a USB interface within the vehicle. Alternatively, a communication system provided in the vehicle can be used to access to the telematics server via some form of high speed downlink packet access (HSDPA).
However, updating the vehicle information using the above described method is inconvenient and tedious because a computer and an USB device are needed each time. Also, HSDPA is disadvantageous in that HSDPA has low speeds of 1.5 Mbs or less and has a sometimes prohibitively expensive service charge associated with its use.